1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a position control apparatus of a feeder stage in a surface mount device, and more particularly, to a position control apparatus of a feeder stage at which a tape reel for feeding parts to be mounted on a printed circuit board is mounted in a surface mount device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A surface mount device includes a base frame, a X-Y gantry, a module head, a PCB carrier and a feeder stage. The X-Y gantry is installed on the base frame, and the module head installed at a predetermined portion of the X-Y gantry is movable in the X-Y gantry in a predetermined direction. The module head moves in the predetermined direction and mounts parts fed through the feeder stage on a printed circuit board (hereinafter, “PCB”). The PCB (not shown) on which parts are mounted is carried to a part mounting work position by the PCB carrier.
The construction of the surface mount device for mounting parts on the PCB carried to the part mounting work position will now be described in more detail with reference to the accompanying drawings. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the surface mount device 10 includes a base frame 11, a X-Y gantry 12, a plurality of module heads 13 and 14, a PCB carrier 17 and a feeder stage 16. The base frame 11 is used for supporting the overall load of the surface mount device 10. On the plane of the base frame 11, the X-Y gantry is installed.
The X-Y gantry includes a Y-axis stator frame 12a, a plurality of Y-axis permanent magnets 12b, a Y-axis mover 12c, a X-axis stator frame 12d, a plurality of X-axis permanent magnets 12e and a X-axis mover 12f. On an inner wall of the Y-axis stator frame 12a, the plurality of Y-axis permanent magnets 12b each having N and S poles are installed at a predetermined interval, and on an inner wall of the X-axis stator frame 12d, the plurality of X-axis permanent magnets 12e each having N and S poles are installed at a predetermined interval. Inside the Y-axis stator frame 12a having the plurality of Y-axis permanent magnets 12b, the Y-axis mover 12c is installed, and inside the X-axis stator frame 12d, the X-axis mover 12f is installed.
On the plane of the X-axis mover 12f, a first module head 13 of the plurality of module heads 13 and 14 is installed. When an electric signal is fed to a plurality of armature coils (not shown) installed at the X-axis mover 12f at a predetermined interval, the first module head 13 installed on the plane of the X-axis mover 12f moves in the X-axis direction by thrust force generated between the armature coils and the X-axis permanent magnets 12e. To move the first module head 13 in the Y-axis direction, the X-axis stator frame 12d is moved in the Y-axis direction.
Since the X-axis stator frame 12d is formed integrally with the Y-axis mover 12c, it can be moved in the Y-axis direction. The Y-axis mover 12c formed integrally with the X-axis mover 12c is installed inside the Y-axis stator frame 12a. When an electric signal is fed to a plurality of armature coils (not shown) installed at the Y-axis mover 12c at a predetermined interval, thrust force is generated between the armature coils and the Y-axis permanent magnets 12b and the Y-axis mover 12c is moved in the Y-direction by this thrust force.
As the Y-axis mover 12c moves, the X-axis stator frame 12d formed integrally with the Y-axis mover 12c is moved in the Y-axis direction and thusly the first module head 13 is moved in the Y-axis direction. Like the first module head 13 moving in the X-Y axis direction, the second module head 14 is also moved in the X-Y axis direction in the same way with the first module head 13. The first module head 13 and the second module head 14 moving in the X-Y axis direction sucks and holds parts, and then mounts them on the PCB carried by the PCB carrier 17.
Parts are mounted at the feeder stage 16 in a state of a tape reel (not shown). The feeder stage 16 at which the tape reel is mounted includes, as illustrated in FIG. 2, a connection member 16a, a positioning pin 16b, a clamp 16c, a guide panel 16e and a handle 16d. 
The connection member 16a fixes the feeder stage 16 on the base frame 11, and the position setting pin 16b and the guide panel 16e are used for guiding or setting a position when mounting the tape reel. The handle 16d is used such that an operator can install and remove the feeder stage 16 easily.
As described above, the feeder stage in the surface mount device according to the conventional art is fixed and installed at the base frame. Since the feeder stage is fixed and installed at the base frame, it is impossible to control the position of the feeder stage in the event that the carrying position of a part and the position of the taper reel are aligned wrongly when mounting the tape reel on the feeder stage.